Volver Al Pasado
by Remus J Lupin1
Summary: Que pasa cuando cuatro jovenes magos vuelven accidentalmente mil anos atras? Mi primer fic, PLEASE LEANLO
1. Prologo

Volver Al Pasado  
  
Aclaracion: Aunque naci en Argentina, yo ya vivo casi 6 anos en Israel, y por eso, puede ser que tenga algunos errores ortograficos. Aparte, mi compu no tiene soporte al castellano, asi que no tengo ENIES ni acentos. Yo se que esto no lo estoy escribiendo en las mejores condiciones, pero me gusta Harry Potter, me gusta escribir, y practicar castellano me viene bien, asi que, porque no?! Me gustaria que me manden la mayor cantidad de Reviews posibles, para saber que mejorar.  
  
Esta historia habla de el pasado desde mi punta de vista, es el septimo ano y Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco tiene un accidente en clase de pociones y caen mil anos atras. Los cuatro jovenes descubriran interesantes cosas sobre su colegio, en una historia de amor entre Hermione y uno de los tres (todavia no lo tengo seguro), y tambien descubriran temibles enemigos... 


	2. El Gran Error De Hermione

Volver Al Pasado  
  
Capitulo 1: El Gran Error De Hermione  
  
-Vamos Harry, apurate que si no Snape nos va a bajar puntos-, apresuro Hermione a uno de sus mejores amigos, Harry Potter. -No seas tan insoportable, Hermione-, espeto por detras el tercer miembro de el grupo mas conocido en Hogwarts, Ron Weasly. Ya casi 7 anos que estos chicos se conocian, 7 largos y duros anos, en los cuales habian crecido y madurado mucho, fisica, mental, y sentimentalmente. Hermione le mando una mirada asesina al pelirrojo. -Perdon, perdon, pero que mas da?-, dijo Ron enojado con si mismo. El amaba a Hermione desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no tenia el valor de confesarlo. Odiaba enojarla. -Faltan solo dos meses para terminar Hogwarts, Gryffindor va ganando por robo, podemos ratearnos e inventar una excusa, y despues,- empezo a decir Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpio: -No, mejor vamos, Hermione es el premio anual, tiene que dar el ejemplo!  
  
10 minutos despues el trio llego a las mazmorras. Snape desconto 10 puntos por cada uno, y los mando a sentarse en una mesa compartida por Draco Malfoy. -Llegas tarde sangre sucia-, dijo Malfoy a Hermione cuando esta se sento, -se supone que un premio anual tiene que dar ejemplo. Potter, Weasly, este es el trabajo para hoy-, dijo Draco y empezo a explicar todo lo que el profesor de pociones dijo hasta el momento. Hermione no prestaba atencion. Ya pasaron casi dos anos desde que cayo Voldemort, en una batalla en la que sorprendentemente Draco favorecio a los miembros de la Orden del Fenix, a el ministerio y a el trio. Desde ese entonces, Harry y Ron cambiaron su actitud con el rubio. No eran amigos, pero tampoco enemigos. Se trataban mutuamente por los apellidos, educadamente. Pero lo raro, era que Malfoy seguia tratando mal a Hermione. Eso, por alguna inexplicable razon, la deprimia. No era que Draco le gustara, por lo menos no como hombre, sino que cuando Malfoy se acercaba, se sentia desconectada de sus amigos. -Entendido?-, pregunto Malfoy. Harry y Ron asintieron, y Hermione tambien, aunque ella, dejandose llevar por los pensamientos, no habia escuchado palabra. -A trabajar entonces-, dijo Malfoy en un tono un tanto aburrido, arrastrando las palabras. Mientras Malfoy y Ron se ocupaban de hervir el agua de la pocion, Harry le explico a Hermione que tenian que preparar una pocion en contra de venenos. Vagamente, Hermione preparo los ingredientes de la pocion: hojas de durutines, un corazon de serpiente, sangre de basilico, pelos de acromantula... -Cuidado!!!- gritaron al unisono Harry y Draco cuando la chica, agrego distraidamente una pluma de un Fenix. Segundos despues hubo una gran explosion.  
  
-Donde estamos?- pregunto Draco Malfoy apenas Ron lo levanto. -Parece como si estuvieramos en Hogwarts, pero no el de hoy, un Hogwarts antiguo...-, repuso Ron mirando a la puerta de entrada, mientras Hermione le ayudaba a Harry a levantarse. Cuando los cuatro se levantaron, se dieron cuenta que si, se trataba de Hogwarts, pero no el Hogwarts que ellos conocian. De repente la puerta se abrio, y un viejo canoso, con cara radiante, los confundio totalmente: -Asi que ya llegaron!!! Vengan, vengan, que ya empieza la ceremonia. Aunque tengan 17 anos, los vamos a elegir para septimo, dadas sus condiciones. Senorita Granger, Senores Malfoy, Potter y Weasly, bienvenidos a el colegio. Todavia no tiene nombre. Yo soy Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, el director- , dijo estrechando una mano a los cuatro perplejos jovenes.  
  
  
  
Hasta aca llegue. Espero que este bien. Por favor, manden Reviews!!!  
  
~Remus J Lupin~ 


	3. Mastakari Tulunaste!

Volver Al Pasado  
  
Capitulo 2: Mastakari Tulunaste!  
  
-Me imaginaba que llegarian tarde, me entere de que no lograron tomar el tren. En fin, ya nos avisaron desde el ministerio que tendrian que estar en septimo y nos dieron los nombres: Ivan Malfoy, Tom Potter, Alejandra Granger y Nicolas Weasly, no? Es que a mi edad la memoria falla aveces...- dijo Hoggy que no paraba de hablar.  
  
-Estoooo...-, empezo a decir Ron, pero Draco le encajo un codazo en el estomago.  
  
-Si por supuesto-, le dijo Malfoy en un tono agradable, que no pegaba para nada con el Draco normal.  
  
-Hoggy!-, grito de repente un hombre. Hermione lo miro y casi se desmaya: Era Hermoso! Su liso y rubio pelo le caia hasta lo hombros y sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente.  
  
-Ah, hola Godric. Aca llegaron los alumnos nuevos-, le dijo Hoggy contento.  
  
-Hola, me llamo Hermione Granger- se presento Hermione timidamente y se sonrojo, aunque Godric no parecio notarlo. -Hermione?-, pregunto el viejo extranado. -Maldicion! Como puedo ser tan estupida?-, penso Hermione mientras Malfoy le daba una fuerte patada. Hermione casi le manda una maldicion, pero recapacito.  
  
-Hermione es su segundo nombre-, dijo Ron rapidamente. -Si, se llama Alejandra-, coopero Malfoy, -pero a ella le gusta mas Hermione. No le hagan caso- dijo Draco.  
  
-Entiendo-, dijo Godric. Los cuatro suspiraron. -Que les dijo Tonny?  
  
Los chicos se miraron. No tenian una respuesta. -Le manda saludos-, dijo de repente Hermione. Harry se esforzo por no largar una carcajada.  
  
-Pero que diablos esta pasando?-, grito una fria voz. Del castillo salio un hombre delgado, con ojos rojizos. -Ah, pero si son los tres nuevos y la sangre sucia-, dijo el hombre.  
  
-Callate Salazar, estupido racista!- le grito Godric.  
  
-Que mas da. Squibs, sangres sucias, muggles, aca entra cualquier basura-, dijo Salazar mirando a los chicos con desprecio. Hermione quiedo roja de furia. Ya entendia facilmente la situacion, de alguna increible manera llegaron a Howgarts anos atras, mas o menos cuando lo fundaron, y enfrente a ella estaban dos de los conocidos fundadores, y Hoggy que seguramente tendria algo que ver. Se produjo un silencio incomodo.  
  
-Pero que pasa aca? Rowena quiere que empieze la ceremonia!-, dijo una regordeta bruja que salio del castillo. Tensas miradas pasaron entre los presentes antes de entrar  
  
-Gryffindor!-, grito el sombrero selecciondador apenas rozo la cabeza de una nena. -Que gran invento Rowena-, dijo Hoggy aplaudiendo. Parecia muy contento. Metros de ahi, los cuatro jovenes definitivamente no lo estaban.  
  
-Que mierda esta pasando?!-, pregunto Ron nervioso a sus amigos mientras aplaudia.  
  
-Estamos en Hogwarts... mil anos atras, mas o menos-, contesto Hermione nerviosa.  
  
-No se como saben nuestros apellidos ni tampoco se como saben nuestron nombres, solo siganle la corriente al chiflado y a sus cuatro ayudantes, en cuanto podamos nos escapos a las mazmorras y preparamos una posion-, dijo Draco mientras Jet Klyse era elegido para Slytherin.  
  
-Si es que hay mazmorras-, agrego Ron.  
  
-Tom Potter, tu turno!-, dijo Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
Harry camino hacia adelante y se puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza. -Harry, que gusto verte-, dijo el sombrero en silencio. -Como sabe que soy Harry?!-, penso el chico extranado.  
  
-Yo se todo-, dijo el sombrero leyendo los pensamientos de Harry.-Divertida vuestra situacion. Ustedes cuatro tienen los mismos apellidos porque esperaban recibir a sus tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatarabuelos, aunque tienen diferntes nombres. Bueno, no se como es que llegaron ustedes y no los otros, pero las casa ya las tengo planeadas, vos sos un....-, dijo el sombrero antes de gritar: -Gryffindor!!!-. Luego eligieron a Malfoy para Slytherin, a Hermione para Ravenclaw y a Ron para Hupplepuff.  
  
-A comer!-, declaro alegremente Hoggy. Todos comian tranquilamente, menos cuatro chicos, cada uno sentado en una mesa diferente, mirandose desesperados, pensando como llegaron hasta aca y como podrian volver... Los amigos, antes de separarse, quedaron en encontrarse a medianoche en el Gran Salon.  
  
-Que nuena comida, no Tom?-, le pregunto a Harry una hermosa chica rubia, tres horas despues.  
  
-Si, barbara-, dijo Harry que no paraba de mirar el reloj. -Creo que no me presente, me llamo Jennifer Zhtrach, llegue a Hogwarts el ano pasado desde Alemania. A ti tambien te mandaron la nota?-, pregunto la chica interesada.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que habia llegado la hora. -Si por supuesto, perdoname me tengo que ir-, dijo Harry esquivandola y empezo a caminar en rumbo al gran salon.  
  
10 minutos despues Harry llego al gran salon. Estaba totalmente oscuro.  
  
-Harry, por aqui-, Harry reconocio la voz de Ron susurrandole estas palabras, al instante lo agarro del hombro y lo arrastro hacia el.  
  
-Que pasa?- pregunto Harry. -Shhh!!!!-, chisto Hermione al lado de ellos. Harry guardo el silencio.  
  
-Mastakari Tulunaste!- grito derepente una voz fria, aspera, que no mostraba ninguna piedad por la persona que recibiria esta maldicion, sea cual sea. Se escucho un ruido de un cuerpo cayendo, y despues algunas risas.  
  
-Vamos a encerrar al viejo Hoggy y tapar toda esta historia-, dijo la voz de una mujer, e inmediatamente murmullos de otras dos o tres personas. Hermione, temblando, pudo reconocer muy bien las voces de Godric, de Salazar, de Helga y de Rowena. Descubrio, que los cuatro grandes magos que fundaron su colegio, eran en realidad temibles asesinos, o eso parecia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya se que no estuvo taaan bueno este capi, es que lo necesitaba para que entiendan mas o menos como va la cosa. Gracias por los REVIEWS a:  
  
Arwen: Muchas Gracias!! ^__^. Gracias tambien por avisarme lo de los anonimos, por suerte ya lo cambia ^_^ CurlsofGold: Gracias! aca en Israel llega Hanucka, que quiere decir, una semana de vacaciones! (amo esta fiesta.. :). Tengo un poco de tarea insoportable pero creo que voy a poner capitulos seguido. Lalwen de Black: Gracias! La verdad es lindo vivir aca... un poco de miedo por el terror, pero soportable. En casa hablamos castellano (aunque con mi hermana que tiene 10 practicamente hablamos en castebreo, mezclado... () hebreo se a la perfeccion y estudio ingles y arabe. Yo: Escritor! no importa... :). todavia no lo tengo decidido, pero no es seguro que Hermione termine con uno de los tres. dentro de poco van a aparecer montones de nuevos personajes. A mi tampoco me gusta mucho R/Hr, pero por ahora nada es seguro, se paciente. Rupert Fan: si, asi es como deberia ser, pero releyendo el himno de hogwarts en el primer libro me llamo la atencion que dice "Hoggy Warty Hogwarts", como si fuera un nombre, y agregue un fundador, ya vas a enterarte de todo de a poquito ^_^. Indecisa: muchas Gracias :-) espero que te siga gustando Mena: Jeje... aca tenes lo del director... gracias! (y no, no esta programado meter a los merodeadores, aunque me gustan sus personajes ^_^). y lo de hermione esta muy en duda. ya veras ^_^ Yverne: Gracias por el consejo, lo asumi en esta capitulo, espero que te guste! Marine: Hola! Gracias por lo de las ideas, toma en cuenta la mia para el fic de Sirius + Verena! ^__^ ojala te guste este capitulo  
  
~Remus J Lupin~ 


	4. La Misteriosa Jennifer

Volver Al Pasado  
  
Capitulo 3: La Misteriosa Jennifer  
  
-No lo puedo creer!- exclamo Ron por tercera vez en esa noche. Estaban los cuatro sentados en un rincon, hablando en susurros. -Ahora entiendo por que el colegio se llama Hogwarts-, dijo Draco. -Brillante, Malfoy-, disparo cinicamente Hermione. -Y que hacemos?- pregunto Harry. Ya habian pasado dos horas desde que los cuatro fundadores se fueron arrastrando el cuerpo del director. -Bueno, lo rasonable es irse a dormir, y manana ver que pasa-, sugirio Ron. -Esta bien-, acepto Draco, y los cuatro se levantaron y se dirigieron cada cual a sus cuartos. A las dos y media de la madrugada Harry llego a la sala comun de Gryffindor. -Solo un dia en el cole y ya haciento lio Potter?-, pregunto una voz femenina que le recordo a Harry una reprendedora Hermione. Entre sombras, Harry descubrio a la chica rubia, Jennifer, parada en camison, con los brazos cruzados y sus hermosos ojos azules, estaban frios, apagados. Harry pudo ver que en verdad era vislumbrante. -Fui a pasear-, se excuso Harry. Jennifer seguia examinandolo. -Que?-, pregunto. -Nada, buenas noches-, termino la conversasion la rubia y se fue para el cuarto. Harry estaba cansadisimo, y se fue a dormir.  
  
A la manana, Godric aviso a los Gryffindors que va a haber una reunion en el desayuno. Harry sabia perfectamente la razon. -Siento mucho decirles esto, alumnos-, dijo Rowena en el comedor frente a todo el colegio. -Pero ayer, se encontro muerto... Hoggy Warty Hogwarts- dijo Rowena mientras rompia a llorar con lagrimas de cocodrilo, mientras los alumnos quedaban perplejos, algunos lloraban, y otros se desmayaban. Solo cinco alumnos no se sorprendieron por esto, y dos eran de Gryffindor. Mientras Harry fulminaba a Rowena con los ojos, Jennifer miraba a Harry cuidadosamente.  
  
Por la muerte de Hoggy, se suspendieron las clases por el resto del dia, y los cuatro extraviados decidieron irse a las mazmorras para encontrar una solucion a el problema. -Oyen, creen que Hogwarts seguro murio?-, pregunto Draco mientras aplastaba escarabajos. -A que viene eso Malfoy?-, pregunto Ron, mirandolo extranadamente. Malfoy se tardo en contestar. -No se, quiero decir, se acuerdan lo que dijeron los asesinos?-. -Si, que el viejo seria encerrado y la historia tapada-, dijo Harry. -Me suena como la camara de lo secretos-, agrego Ron que estaba ocupado mirando a Hermione. -Draco, eres un genio!!!-, exclamo subitamente Hermione, se levanto y dejo el cuarto corriendo. -Yo? Y es que adonde va?-, pregunto Draco. -Pues adonde puede ya ir asi enloquecidamente? Solo a la biblioteca-, dijo Harry. -Bueno sigamos trabajando, tenemos que volver al futuro cuanto antes, los asesinos me dan escalofrios-, exclamo Ron, mirando a su amigo que no le presto atencion. -Harry?. Harry no respondio. Miraba la puerta bobamente. -Harry, sigue trabajando-, dijo Draco. -Es que... es que vi a Jennifer, nos estubo espiando, escucho todo!-, dijo Harry extranamente. -Jennifer? Mejor que empiezes desde el comienzo Potter, porque no entiendo de que hablas-, dijo Malfoy, y Harry les conto todo lo que sabia sobre la chica hasta el momento.  
  
  
  
  
  
Perdon por demorarme, pero estoy de vacaciones y disfrutando al maximo! ^__^ Perdon tambien por que el capi sea corto  
  
Descubri que mi word tiene problemas, asi que los dialogos quedan asi, perdon, espero que aunque por fuera la historia este muy mal pese a las males condiciones, de adentro quede bien y la sigan leyendo. Gracias a:  
  
CurlsofGold: Gracias de nuevo! ^_^ y si, estoy disfrutando a lo grande, por fin... una semana sin ir al cole... ^__^ me encanta Hanucka!  
  
Lalwen de Black: XD... con respecto a los dialogos, es mi computadora que esta loca.. porque en el Word lo separo y todo, pero cuando hago el upload se pega... raro O.o... espero que sigas leyendo.  
  
Marta: Muchas Gracias! ojala que te guste este capitulo.  
  
Silvia Barton: Va a ver mucho Draco, asi que creo que te va a seguir gustando .  
  
ginny: XD lo de las enies por ahora lo dejo asi, que mas da.  
  
Andrea: no se. podria ser.  
  
Marine: eso parece, no? ^___^. espero que te guste este capituloy continua la de Sirius y Verena please ^__^.  
  
Indecisa: jaja, espero que te guste este capitulo... (.. y tu fic de Ginny esta barbaro!  
  
the dog star: y que hablas entonces? O.o...  
  
Mena: Mucas gracias. aca bien, bin laden ahora no es el peligroso, el que lo es es Sadam husein de Irak... ahi miedo por el terror, pero soportable.  
  
akane wakashimatzu: no, no me refiri que son familia, me refiri que los tarata(1000 mas :-) de cada uno de ellos, tendrian que haber llegado, pero por alguna razon, llegaron draco, ron, harry y hermione.. y Godric va a aparecer mucho, tengo una buena idea con respecto a el.. ^_^  
  
~Remus J Lupin~ 


	5. Tensos Encuentros

Volver Al Pasado  
  
Capitulo 4: Tensos Encuentros  
  
-Esto huele mal-, dijo Draco con un tono fragil. Por alguna razon, la historia sobre Jennifer lo dejo palido y sudoroso. -Estas seguro que se llama Jennifer Zhtrach?- pregunto Draco temblando. Harry lo inspecciono extranado. -Asi creo, no me acuerdo muy bien, estaba apurado por llegar al gran salon y no le preste atencion-, contesto Harry. -Y que con su nombre Malfoy?-, pregunto Ron con el ceno fruncido. -Nada, nada-, se apuro por contestar el rubio, y acto seguido, se paro y abandono a los chicos. -Y a estos dos que los pico?-, dijo Ron mirando a Harry, que se quedo pensativo.  
  
-Que estupida-, dijo Draco. -Aunque no deberia esperar que una sangre sucia como tu tuviera una gran idea-, agrego mirandola. Sus ojos eran frios, vacios de cualquier sentimiento. -Callate, forro-, le grito Ron poniendoso colorado, Malfoy ya no le caia tan mal, pero cuando la insultaba a Hermione no podia controlarse. -No me di cuenta que el libro Historia de Hogwarts no estaria aqui, Draco tiene razon, fui una estupida-, reconocio Hermione. Draco sonrio como si hubiera ganado la copa de Quiddich. Hermione le sonrio tambien. Ron quedo atonito. -Emm..me voy al bano-, anuncio el pelirrojo, y acto seguido se paro y dejo a Harry, Hermione y Draco, sentados en la biblioteca, buscando una solucion al problema.  
  
No muy lejos de ahi, Ron estaba sentado en el piso, pensando sobre su relacion con Hermione. El ano pasado, cuando Harry y Hermione cortaron despues de mas de un ano y medio de noviazgo, el estaba seguro que tendria su oportunidad de conquistar a Hermione. Pero tambienestaba Malfoy... Malfoy era tan raro. Por un lado la insultaba, por el otro le sonreia tiernamente. -Que mierda tengo que hacer?-, pregunto Ron como si esperara que le manden una respuesta desde arriba. -Bueno, por empezar, contarme todo lo que sepas sobre Tom Potter-, dijo una voz que hizo saltar a Ron del susto. -Pero que te pasa piba? Me estas siguiendo?-, le pregunto Ron enojado. -No. No a vos-, dijo la chica rubia misteriosamente. -A quien entonces?-, dijo Ron. Sabia muy bien la respuesta: esta chica, Jennifer o como se llame, estaba atras de Harry por alguna razon u otra. -No es asunto tuyo-, dijo Jennifer friamente. -Y tampoco Harry es asunto tuyo-, dijo Ron, e inmediatamente se arrepintio de lo que dijo. Pero Jennifer no parecia ni lo mas sorprendida al escuchar a Ron llamar Harry a Harry. -Dile a Potter que se cuide con lo que hace-, dijo Jennifer y se retiro. Ron, aun mas confundido, se sento en el piso y se puso a pensar de nuevo en Hermione.  
  
-Cuanto tarda Wesley, eh?-, le dijo Draco a Harry, que estaba observando detenidamente a una bella chica. Tenia el pelo obscuro, liso y brillante, y unos ojos verdes como los de el. -Asi parece-, dijo Harry que seguia mirando a la chica. -Ahi viene-, dijo de repente Draco malhumorado. Parecia que Ron no le caia muy bien. Draco se levanto y se acero a Ron. -Quitate de mi camino, Malfoy-, dijo ron de malas pulgas. No tenia ganas de ver a Malfoy. -Te gusta Granger no?-, dijo el rubio sonriendo. -Quiza. Y si asi sea?-, pregunto Ron fulminando a Draco con la mirada. A que venia esto?! -Si es asi, podes ir olvidandote de ella-, dijo Draco, y sonrio misteriosamente. -Lo encontre! Lo encontre!!!- chillo de repente Hermione, senalando entusiasmada un enorme libro.  
  
  
  
Uy, me re tarde! Please perdonenme, estoy a mil con tareas (los maestros esperaron que volvieramos de las vacaciones para bomardear ;_;), futbol y otras cosas, perdon! Ojala que todavia se acuerden que mi fic existe...  
  
Descubri que mi word tiene mas problemas, desde ahora las comillas se veran asi: . Otra cosa: porfi pongan el fic en sus favoritos, ya que siempre se baja muy rapido y no podran ver que hice un UPDATE. Gracias a:  
  
acaramelada: te juro que no lo decidi... ya va a salir :) Marta: aca esta la continuacion, como la ves?  
  
  
  
Mr.-Dark-Mark: Gracias :)  
  
Lalwen de Black: LOL... gracias por lo de pasear, lo arregle, si tengo errores parecidos avisame. ah, y no logre hacer eso que me explicaste sobre las cursivas y negritas, me podes explicar mejor? :)  
  
Marta: aca esta la continuacion, como la ves?  
  
acaramelada: te juro que no lo decidi... ya va a salir  
  
Indecisa: me gusto tu nick, pero puedo seguir llamandote asi? Espero que te guste este capi, y sigue tu fic pronto que me encanta!  
  
~Remus J Lupin~ 


End file.
